


Girl’s Day Interruptus

by blacklips (Momma)



Series: Perverts Unite [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Basically a massive smut fic, Biting, F/M, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, five thousand words of smut, this is how i roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/blacklips
Summary: There are only three rules. No boys, ninja practices, nor visible weapons. They all broke the last rule, but no one spoke about it.This time Sakura breaks that first one. Or, more accurately, her boy(s)? do.





	Girl’s Day Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> For Fan-Chan on Discord. My Secret Santa. Three-ish month’s later.

 

Sakura wiggled from the bed, giggling when more than one hand slides over her hips, another along her back, others around her thighs. Smacking the hands gently, she stood and stretched, a low sound of enjoyment coming from the bed in appreciation. Shaking her hips in tease, she put on a flowing sundress for a girls’ lunch. No boys, ninja practices, nor visible weapons. They all broke the last rule, but no one spoke about it. 

Slipping four full sheaths of senbon around her thighs up high, a decorative bracelet that held truth serums, poisons, and antidotes in each large “gem”, she pulled her hair back from her face with hair ornaments. Her calf boots had two blades in each, one in the toe, the other in the heel and were lined with ninja wire mesh. Her thigh highs were white wire mesh, held in place with a garter belt that could double as a garrote in a pinch. A pale hand held out her silky lace panties and she kissed the palm as she plucked the fabric from it, slipping them on. Forgoing a bra, she checked herself over. 

“Mm, that seems okay,” she murmured to herself, sliding a hand down the front. 

Grabbing her purse, she leaned over the bed for kisses. In moments, she was outside, hips aching pleasantly. The girls were waiting. 

 

Hinata and Ino were giggling when the pink haired medic strolled up. The two had ordered skewers of beef and chicken and pork, reams of vegetables, and at least seven different types of dango. Taking one of the beef skewers, the woman hummed after taking a bite. 

“Where’s everyone?” She finally asked, sitting down gracefully. 

The two sighed, Ino pouting. “They’re all going to be late! Temari is… going to be very late. She’s been looking for Shika-kun all day!” 

Sakura made sure not to do anything beyond raise a brow. “Is that so? I figured he would be easy to find.” 

Ino scowled. “You would think so! But no!” Slumping, she groaned. “I can’t believe I broke a cardinal rule! Now I have to buy a round of drinks when everyone gets here…” 

The young heiress and the medic shared a look before laughing. Ino always had to buy at least three rounds for the first rule at every meeting. It was nearly a ritual by now. “And Tenten?” 

“Mission. She should be back be the next meet up but she’ll miss Temari, thank goodness. The two  _ still _ don’t get on.” Nibbling on a mushroom skewer, the blonde paused to sip some sake. “Anko will be by as soon as she’s through at T&I. Kurenai is coming with her. Moegi is running late and won’t be here until about half past Anko.” 

Sakura nodded, sipping a small dish of her own sake than had been set at her elbow. “And our honorary members?” 

The blonde ticked off on her fingers with her mushroom. “Yamato is on a mission. Naru-chan is also on a mission, and Lee-kun has a broken leg. Again.” 

Sakura sighed. The one day she was off and she missed the energetic mess of a man. Oh well. “He needs to quit smacking boulders with his shins like that.” 

The other two winced, entirely agreeing. 

And thus it went on, the three turning to five, turning to six and seven in quick succession. At the three hour mark, Sakura excused herself for the powder room. No surprise, as soon as she was finishing washing her hands, black covered fingers crept up her thigh, a heated body against her back. The weight of him pinned her easily to the sink counter, her throat thrumming a low hum as silk covered her eyes. Not that it mattered, but she allowed it, the slick material a sinful glide over her eyes in tandem with his hand over her straps of senbon and along her inner thigh. 

“Really? Here?” 

He made no sound, tugging at her panties gently, in no hurry to ruin them. Firm fingers pulled the cloth aside, thumb against her clit. She felt her breath stutter and he breathed against her neck, goosebumps crawling over every limb. Lips pressed to her vertebrae next, her fingertips indenting the counter. Fuck. 

“Shi—”

A finger pressed to her lips. She swallowed her words, his name, legs flexing. Then he was kissing down, kneeling behind her. She had two seconds to think about how glad she was a medic before she was pushed further into the counter, legs spread so he could get his head between her thighs. 

Kitten licks from senbon to crease, she trembled as she forced herself silent. It pushed against her seam, broad and hot and wet. Again and again, teasing until he was pushing through, licking from clit to pussy, one set of lips parting to try and catch her breath while the other set started to weep onto his tongue. 

Her thighs burned with the need to move, her breath catching when he pushed his tongue into her canal, fucking up into her. The edge of the counter, granite and tough, crumbled into her hand. This went on just long enough to make her wheeze a small whimper. Hands changing position, he twisted around smoothly, clamping his lips over her clit, cheeks hollowing as he suckled on her. 

Pressing a hand to her mouth, she came silently. Fucking fuck. Fucking fuckity fuck  _ fuck _ . Because that never ever meant that he would stop, tongue sliding across the over sensitive nub to her canal, licking at the mess he made of her. Oh. Oh kami. And she still had to go out. 

She was going to hear it from the others because this was supposed to be a Girls only day, but it wasn’t often when your ANBU boyfriend(s) ambushed you. 

A firm bite to her inner thigh helped ground the woman, breath stuttering as he helped right her panties after  _ thoroughly  _ cleaning her up. A knock at the door with a concerned Hinata and he was gone, her knees buckling. The only thing keeping her from falling to the floor was her death grip with one hand. 

“Sorry, Hinata-chan,” she rasped, raising one shaking hand to remove the silk blindfold. Fuck, she either sounded ill or fucked out and she knew which one the girls would latch onto. “Give me a minute.” 

Hinata’s voice was coy as she murmured just for the medic to hear. “I wondered if anyone would be a bother. Best kind of bother, though.” The heiress giggled. “I’ll tell them you had to spank your problematic boy toy.” 

Sakura laughed as she turned to splash her face and calm down. Shikamaru was being mean with his ANBU getup. Biting her lip as aftershocks made everything flinch in the best way, she tucked the cloth around her thigh and went back to the girls. 

Anko was getting good and soused and Kurenai was at that giggly stage. Temari was pouting, on her third bottle of sake with hooded eyes but in good enough cheer to tease Ino about the visible hickey on her neck. Hinata was rosy cheeked and calm, nibbling on a skewer of meat. 

“We should dance,” howled Anko at some point, tucking her best friend close as Hinata caught the stumbling Temari. Ino cheered and looped her arm through Sakura’s and Moegi’s as she left the tables. They left the small bar and went to the more crowded clubs, Anko easily strutting passed the bouncers and dragging the rest of them with her. 

The club was dark, loud, and hot with bodies that were pressed close, mostly civilian. The two older women went to a booth and flagged a waiter for food and shots before the wild woman left her tipsy friend to dance. Temari joined Kurenai, not in the mood to dance just yet. Hinata blushed as she went along, taking the manhandling of Temari with ease. Ino was quick to drag Sakura to the dance floor and wiggle about, Morning following with a cackle. 

Laughing at the truly terrible display of not-dancing the blonde was doing, the medic swayed. She was easily the most sober despite slugging back almost as much as Anko and had no desire to make it seem like she was available to any of the civilians. Ino, of course, didn’t care. Chuckling at the man who came up to her friend, the pink-haired woman bit her lip when hot hands slid from her shoulders down, covered in black beyond where she could see. 

Oh fuck. 

They were all really doing this. 

Lips pressed to her neck, hands gripping her hips to pull her to the hard tent in his trousers. Exceptionally broad shoulders, quite a bit taller than her, bigger ivories in his mouth than should be feasible. She knew which one he was. “Ki—”

His hand went to her lips, fingers interrupting her words almost tenderly. Teeth scraped down her neck, making her shiver. They were going to be such assholes about this and Sakura was not one hundred percent sure she  _ cared _ , in all honesty. She had a very definite, definitive kink and they were playing into it beautifully. 

Hand going to his thigh, she teased him in turn, gaining a low groan as he thrust against her hips, pushing her dress askew. If they thought she was just going to  _ take it _ , they could  _ suck it _ . This was supposed to be her night out. Twisting, turning towards her tormentor, she sees a porcelain mask. Black bodysuit. White porcelain armor. Fuck. Shit. 

Her panties were instantly wet. 

He tilted his head, her mind’s eye giving her a shit eating grin before he flickered out and she shivered as she felt the trail of his fingers and chakra along her arms. Damn him. Damn them.  _ Dammit _ . Body shivering with shock and need and something darker because  _ damn them all _ , she stepped from the dance floor and to the bar, calling a set of shots because she needed them right the fuck now. 

That’s where she stayed until they decided to leave, Anko so far gone that Kurenai was actually carrying her. Moegi and Ino giggled drunkenly against each other with Hinata cuddling Temari so she kept upright (and possibly because she was a blue-eyed blond, the heiress had a  _ type _ ). Sakura shared a look with Kurenai. This was the cut off point and the older brunette plucked up her best friend. Hinata took this as her cue to tuck Temari into her side more firmly and push her towards the room at the inn. Sakura took both Moegi and Ino home, letting the blonde simper and flirt while Moegi cried out her love for everyone ever. 

Rolling her eyes, she left them to their devices in their apartments. 

Skipping over rooftops, she leapt halfway through the bustling night life of the entertainment district when she was tackled to an alley. The only reason she didn’t eviscerate the attacker was because she recognized him. Especially when he pushed her up against the wall, sliding her legs around around his waist and covering her eyes with his hand as he slid his porcelain mask up. 

A breath against her pulse made her flinch, her lips parting in anticipation. His breath passed over her mouth, an artful puff to fucking tease. She did not whimper, but she might have growled. The low thrum of humor from his chest to her own was a more powerful almost growl in response. It made her stiffen at the challenge, made her want to fight back. Bite. 

The long lick up her neck, teeth grazing her pulse only amped the urge higher. Hands pressed to her breasts, one plucking her nipple, another flicking, another rucking her dress up and delicately pulling her panties down. Either he was getting some help or had created some help. From the shape and length of the extra fingers and hands, her assaulter had the first kind of help. She defiantly didn’t shiver at the thought. 

“Look at you,” crooned the one pinning her to the wall, voice a low growl. He heaved a quick breath when his cock suddenly slapped her leg, groaning when a thin hand stroked him between her thighs. She couldn’t see it happening, but the feel of a firm, languidly stroking arm was enough to make her pull the man between her thighs closer, rolling her head back against every instinct that said to tuck her chin and protect her neck. A growl was her answer and teeth settled into the sinew, indenting, teasing. He thrust up and easily entered her, her previous lover being kind enough to get her ready enough and this one had made her bothered and now, here she was, pinned like a butterfly to paper. 

Sakura groaned, using her legs to tug him in, settling on the heat of his cock and not-whimpering when a two fingers slid around their connection, spread her a little more, flicked her clit before a soft buzz settled between her thighs and a rocket flare went off behind her eyes as something vibrated her to possibly the fastest orgasm of her life. 

“No fair man,” grumbled the man impaling her, voice rough and low with arousal. He was panting and if that fucking vibration hadn’t have done her in so hard and fast, she would put in more effort of teasing him. 

“Turnabout  _ is _ fair play,” rumbled the new voice, low and throaty, like a shot of sweet, aged whiskey. “And I want to see her filled with you.” 

The groan of the first is guttural and fierce, his hips bucking and hands suddenly on her hips, her eyes closed to keep their play going. It didn’t matter as a blindfold was tied about her head, soft fingertips rubbing her lips, down her neck, to the hard peaks outlined in her little thin dress that hid exactly nothing at this point. She didn’t gasp so much as suck in air with a hungry need as something vibrated against her nipples. One left, to her disappointment, but was soon enough replaced with a mouth that suckled her through the fabric, the barest of barriers as his free hand appeared between her thighs, her assaulter bucking harshly enough to drag a quieted mewl from her mouth. 

Fuck, they knew what this did to her, dressed like nightmares, giving her the best daydream material. 

Taking her however they damned well pleased. 

Then the first was pressing her tight to the wall and bucking into her, a hand over her mouth lightly to block her low sighs and moans. She felt fingers pressing into her loins, framing the cock pistoning into her fast and hard and not at all what it or they should be doing. They could be fucking  _ caught _ . The finger buzzing over her clit knocked that worry right out as she was forced into an orgasm that drug a growling moan from the man fucking her into a wall in an alley. 

“N-not fair, dude,” is hissed before he groaned, thrusting deep enough to hurt before he jerked lightly with the rush of cum flooding her channel and dripping to the ground. She growled, scratching lines down his arms through his suit. Fuck. 

They pant there for a moment, her legs jello. The one that had…  _ assisted _ chuckling as he tugged the man still slumping as his orgasm finished up. The sound of kissing is enough to motivate her to grab the blindfold. Sakura loved watching her boys kiss. 

She doesn’t get the chance before she’s whirled away to her bed, the man between her thighs left as the man right here, over her, settled between her thighs, tongue flicking up the crease and licking a stripe up her slit. She knew why he did it but the idea had at first taken a while to get over. Hormones apparently tasted delicious and what had more than sexual intercourse? 

She tittered lightly when he nibbled her thigh, tickling with his tongue because he was quite playful and she enjoyed experiencing it. This was one of the few times he wasn’t wearing the wraparound visor and she liked that her hands weren’t interrupted when she ran them through his hair. Then he was rolling them, her shoulders and chest against the bed as he held her hands down against his belly. Long fingers gripped her sides, weight being pressed into the palms cupping her hips as a new body leaned forward. The man between her legs, under her and holding her arms immobile, chuckled as he bit a bruise to match the one from earlier. He suckled on the spot darkening it and she couldn’t stop the whimper as over-sensitive nerves were teased. 

Hands were ran from hip to shoulders and back, the touch turning sensual as the figure started massaging her from neck down. Sakura couldn’t stop the low croon as he found all those knots and teased them out from the long evening. Kisses dropped open and wet over her lower back, across her hips, down her thighs to where Shino made her nerves sing, Shikamaru engaging him in a kiss as they all but fought to lick her clean. Nipping at each other, her thighs, her outer labia until they could both lick and suck on her hungrily, Sakura thought she would maybe die from too much and not nearly enough, thighs shaking as she was teased to the brink… 

And then they backed off, Shino laying little kisses over her belly and hips and Shikamaru pulled away to line himself up. He pressed in slowly, long and drawn out and she was a bit glad because her man was  _ hung  _ and she could heal but that didn’t make it hurt any less at first. They were the worst and the best because she could combust right now and not care but she was also prepped enough to take what he had to dish out. Shivering as he bottomed out, Sakura gave a low sound that might have been a name or a plea or even an expletive, channel flexing, clenching around him as she got used to the stretch. 

“Fuck you two,” growled Kiba grumpily, tossing his mask to the side as he started to disrobe enough to leave him bare to the waist, cock hanging out. Shino perked up, squirming without releasing her hands to lick at the man that crawled across the bed to kiss the genius and have his cock attended to by the man who had made him last less than five minutes. Sakura gurgled a little at the image of Shino licking and sucking on that cock that had been in her just minutes ago. 

Shikamaru hummed low as he watched for a moment, letting her adjust. Then he moved, slow and heavy and she trembled as her body was held on the threshold of orgasm. She could force it, could make them all drop off the edge with just a bit of applied chakra but she didn’t want to. She wanted to feel him, to feel  _ them… unmake her _ . 

Shikamaru was remarkably good at it. 

He kept it slow and sensual and her needy until her head fell away from concerns and chakra applications and fell right into a sensory high. Pressing kisses to her shoulders, down her spine, he worked her softly until it almost hurt in the best way as she sat on the ledge of the crash to come. He smirked, suddenly, Kiba jerking as he moaned and Shino let his cock drop him his mouth to look at the man that had their empress all but mindless. Shikamaru licked his lip as he drew back and then slammed hard into the woman who was suddenly vocal enough to bring someone to investigate. 

He fucked her hard, pushing her harshly into an orgasm that he rode her through to draw it out before slowing, his hips stuttering until he stilled, pulling back as he let ejaculate slip from her, splash over Shino’s torso. The bug man blushed, knowing he would carry the scent for days afterward, shower notwithstanding. Sakura for her part was a bit gone, turned on her side and petted and tended to, Shino licking her up, Shikamaru allowing the bug-user to do the same to him despite his hiss at the sensitivity. 

Sakura “came back” to a snuggling Shino, black one piece bodysuit unzipped to his groin, the sides pinned open as he laid over her. He was comfortably wedged between her thighs, hands rubbing all over her skin as he worked subtle oils into her skin, blurring that line between sensual and sexual as he worked. His amber-brown eyes glinted in the lights from the lamp in the corner, the room a warm glow as Shikamaru pinned Kiba to the other side of the bed and proceeded to blow his mind by sucking it out of his cock. Biting her lip when she saw him holding the shadow jutsu to keep the canid ninja from coming, she looked to her current companion. Mind aligning from the turn-it-off-then-back-on hard reset, Sakura smiled warmly. 

“Been waiting for me?” she murmured, voice husky and low. One of the men she loved smirked at her, crossing his arms over her torso and propping his chin on his interlocked hands. 

“Always,” he hummed, irises so bright in the low lighting. No wonder he wore that visor; his eyes were so susceptible to the light. 

Running her hands down his head, across his broad shoulders, Sakura smiled slow and warm. “Ready for me, bugboy?” she teased gently. “Or should I let Kiba have some mercy?” 

Shino huffed his humor, moving his hands to either side of her hips instead of her belly, propping himself up enough to lean over her. His tongue came to trace the cleavage he could reach above the neck of her dress, making her shiver at his nonverbal answer. Oh, she was so fucking done with this fucking dress. It was cute but it was hindering her ability to get quality mouth-to-skin touching. A wink from her current partner had her raising a brow until he rolled her dress up her hips, bit my bit, nails scratching lightly over every bit of revealed flesh until her breath came in little trembling gasps. 

He was smirking, knowing how to play this game to the point of her dwindling sanity. Damned ninja man. Laughing low and breathless, she allowed him to raise her from the bed to slip the dress over her head and toss it across the room. He kissed her, light and soft, almost chaste. Her skin lit up with goosebumps, her nipples suddenly, achingly hard. His thumbs teased her buds of flesh, rolling the tips expertly as her back arched into the contact. His mouth soon followed, tongue swirling around one as he suckled before changing to the other. He repeated this enough that her entire body tingled were his mouth had traveled, her legs curled around his torso as if afraid he would slip away. 

“Sh- _ Shino _ ,” she finally brought herself to gasp on a stuttery breath, hands curled over his shoulders. “ _ For all the kami, please _ .” 

He nuzzled one defined peak with his cheek before looking up at her, eyes glittering with mischief. Still, he did as she bid, crawling up between her thighs, pushing himself into her with the guidance on one hand, fingers framing where she took him in. Sakura sighed in mild relief, everything in her hungry for more. Which she got, certainly, but so slowly. Shino pressed in a bit, pulled away, pushed in a little more. He was slow, methodical,  _ agonizing _ . Her hands bruised him easily as she held to his arms, leaving little marks of claim as he made her beg. She didn’t dare scratch him, scared she would push too hard, but fuck was the impulse there. Instead,  _ he _ bit  _ her _ . 

Teeth pressed to her shoulder, almost gentle. Then against her throat. Her jaw. Her lip as she whimpered open-mouthed and greedy. Her eyes closed as he finally bottomed out, long enough to fill her all the way and thinner than Shikamaru, but not by all that much. He was so calm through it all, breathing slowly, ruining her all over again as he took his time. She was lifted higher and higher, striving for the end when he leaned down. 

“Don’t cum yet, little flower,” he purred, voice rough and just as hungry as she was, commanding with how visceral it felt to hear him speak. “You get to do that with the dog. Right now, you service me.” 

Oh. Oh no. Oh fuck. She shivered and tried not to clench because she could literally cum just from that. It wasn’t always or even all that often he took complete control like that but when he finally did? The end results were always worth it. 

“Good girl,” he breathed right into her ear, tongue darting out to tease the lobe. She whimpered in response; how was she to not make a mess of herself with that? He was so… damned… good! 

Then he snapped his hips, sharp, short thrusts that nearly undid her before he stilled, pressing his face into her neck as he rumbled deep in his chest in a way that only he could. Not even Kiba sounded like this, all gravel and tumbled boulders trapped inside. Pulling out slowly, he slid a hand down to slide a drop of them into his mouth, humming at the taste. Sakura for her part was on the fence of whether she was dying or ascending. 

Shino, as always, helped her pick. Running one hand down her body, he kissed the corner of her mouth, arms reaching around to pick her up. Limbs a jittery mess as she did her best to not come messily, she shakily got to her knees as he pushed and pulled on her. He gestured to the prone, shivering form of Kiba, the man panting as Shika worked him over roughly, mouth leaving teeth marks and dark hickeys, hand caressing the purpling head of the painfully erect dick. She licked her lips, crawling over and licking the sticky shaft, the dognin groaning and whimpering at the touch. It took a while to get the man to this point so Shikamaru must have started while she was being used by Shino. 

And she meant used. She ached in the most pleasant way, legs barely holding her up. Humming happily at her state, she bit into the man’s dark sun-kissed thigh, his voice going high and reedy. Shikamaru chuckled against his own mouthful high up on his unprotected belly. Sadistic man. Nibbling up the straining thigh, the woman stopped to suck her own mark into the crease of his groin, Shino behind her smacking her buttock in good natured reprimand. The rough taste of pain made something dark skitter up her spine wantonly, her eyes closing as she pressed her face to the trembly muscled abdomen below her. 

She was so close and he kept doing these things. What an absolute sadist. 

“On him, little flower,” he instructed, voice just barely heard over the heavily panting Kiba and the blood thrumming in her ears. Shaking visibly as she worked to control herself, Sakura did as instructed, swinging one leg over the prone torso. Kiba seemed to become frenzied, jerking against the  _ kagemane _ . Looking over her shoulder, she saw why. 

Shino had taken the head of his cock into his mouth and started sucking. Shikamaru joined him, nibbling along the bottom of the shaft up to the top. The two kissed against the head like they had against her own loins earlier and she ground herself into the belly of one lover while the other two went about wrecking her and Kiba. Damn them, they were making her wait on purpose. 

Finally, Shino pulled back, Shikamaru pulled up against him as he licked into his mouth. Not waiting for them to be even bigger sadists, Sakura rose up, angled the purpled cock, and sat down all in one agonizing go. She shuddered, muscles flinching at the sudden stimulation. She had to sit very, very still, legs tight to his ribs as she curled into herself. She thrummed with her need, head bowing as she took gasping breaths. Fuck, Shino hadn’t told her she could come yet and honestly, she loved these games. 

So she would wait. 

Shuddering and making the man under her gasp and buck weakly, she finally sat up in his lap, hands on his chest. The two men behind her pressed around her, one kissing her cheek, the other her neck. She sighed as she rolled her hips, her entire body tingling like lightning. 

This was going to be amazing. 

Rolling her hips, being petted, she took her time as warm hands rubbed her sides, across her breasts and down to her buttocks. Kiba was near frothing at the mouth as he was held tight to the bed, barely able to move as he whined. Shino nibbled her shoulder before smacking her bum. 

“Good girl,” he all but purred. “You get to cum.” 

Sakura nearly fell as she shook with anticipation. Instead, she started to really ride the cock of her lover, bouncing in his lap harder and faster. She felt the deep wave of arousal pulse from her core out and she came with a shout. Shikamaru must have released the dognin because he roared and surged up, arms going around her as he held her to his chest and pumped into her harder, faster. He came with a howl, seed filling her to overflowing. Shivering, the two held to each other as they came down, Shikamaru rubbing the head of Kiba to help him calm down, Shino rubbing her back calmly. 

When Sakura could think in a straight line, she leaned forward to kiss Kiba on the nose. He gave a shaky laugh, hugging her a little tighter as he shook. Seemed that Shika had really worked him over. 

When they had all finally laid out to relax, the group of four cuddled close. Sakura broke the comfortable silence with a short bark of laughter, hugging as much of the men as possible. 

“You are all impossible!” She hugged them tighter. “Love you.” 

The three men entirely agreed as they started to doze. They needed to do this more often. 


End file.
